The High Priest's Attendant
by MartiansWearOrangeSocks
Summary: Oneshot: Seto has risen from nothing to become a High Priest of the Pharaoh's court but finds himself slipping into a depression until he rescues a mysterious silver-haired girl. The girl cannot speak, yet seems to be hiding secrets of her own. They fall for each other but their love is forbidden by the gods. Meanwhile, danger looms. M for limes and mature themes, AU, Mizushipping


**The High Priest's Attendant**

The moon was round and pregnant. We all said our prayers to the Moon God Khonsu, thanking him for blessing us with yet another smooth month. That night, I dreamt of you. No matter how much you try to run, you cannot escape the gaze of the moon - you may lose sight of it for an instant in the vastness of night sky, but it will always find you again. And your hair, my love was the color of moonlight.

It was a hot sweltering afternoon the day we met. The sun beat mercilessly upon the sands of Memphis as Shada and I set out on our mission on horseback. There was trouble brewing with some purported slave traders down south in the city of Heliopolis and the Pharaoh Atem First of his Name had assigned us to apprehend the criminals. Under the reign of the late Pharaoh Aknamkanon, Pharaoh Atem's father, slavery had officially been outlawed in Egypt.

Shada had cursed under his breath for the entirety of our journey but I for one was glad to be outside of the confines of the Royal Palace. Of late it had begun to become a prison of sorts.

I was supposed to be the pride and joy of my village - the young orphan Seto who has risen high in life to become the top scorer in the Imperial Exam and a High Priest in the Pharaoh's court. However, my joy soon evaporated and I found myself ill-suited to life in court.

I was an adept enough student - the Gods were kind enough to have blessed me with the gift of intellect and I soon gained the mentorship of an older Priest, Aknadin who took me under his wing. I enjoyed my days learning under the Priest – it was the endless scheming and subterfuge of palace politics that wore down on me. My days in the palace began to descend into an endless ennui.

By the end of my second year as High Priest, I had made up my mind that I would leave this suffocating court. I had written a detailed letter to the Pharaoh on a sheet of papyrus, explaining my reasons for leaving. It still sits on my table today though with age the edges have begun to crumble.

The day Shada and I set out for Heliopolis was supposed to have been my last mission. But then I met you...

I remembered how your blue eyes had locked into mine from across the dingy tavern. A couple of dark-skinned dancing girls had gyrated up to me and whispered sweet-nothings in my ears but I brushed them aside. As a High Priest of Egypt, I had taken a vow of celibacy and pleasures of the flesh were forbidden to me. Besides, the other girls had all paled in comparison to you.

You were sitting at the table, your head bowed meekly as your captors laughed hysterically at their crude jokes. Something about the pain in your eyes stirred my leaden heart. That day, I swore that your captors would have nothing left to laugh about when I had thrown them into the deepest and darkest bowels of the palace jail.

"In the name of Pharaoh Atem, the First of his Name, Protector of Egypt and Guardian of the River Nile, I order you to unhand the girl!" Your lifeless eyes had perked up then.

"What is the meaning of this?" your captor's eyes had bulged, no doubt reluctant to give up such a pretty prize. With your long silver hair and milk-white skin, you would have fetched a high price at any of Egypt's most luxurious brothels.

"I am High Priest Seto of the Pharaoh's court and I am arresting you for the charge of slavery." I would not allow them to condemn you to such a cruel fate.

"The girl is not a slave. Look, there are no chains around her wrists."

"She does not look free to me." I made my way over to you with one smooth stride. Your eyes bore into mine, sending shivers down my spine.

"This woman is a free woman of Egypt. She is free to go with whomever she chooses." I gestured to the men and then to myself before turning to you. "Who will it be?"

Your eyes darted furtively at your captors but your hand slipped into mine and I relished at its softness.

The men hissed and swore as they were bound up and led away. It did not matter to me what sorry fate awaited them, they could be drawn and quartered for all I cared, the only thing that mattered was that they could no longer harm you.

"Enjoy your whore Priest, this one hasn't even properly been broken into yet" one of your captors had sneered as you shrank back.

I asked if you were hurt and you shook your head no, sending your wild silver locks flying everywhere. Torches burned behind my eyes.

You were forbidden to me, which only made me desire you even more.

"What do we do with the girl?" Shada had sighed impatiently as we readied our horses.

"She's coming back to the Palace with us."

Your eyes had shone brightly, and you made a gesture with your hands. I did not understand what it had meant then, but I would later learn that you were telling me you were indebted to me for saving your life.

"What is your name?"

You gestured at your pale throat and made a sign with your hands.

It was then that I realized you had no voice of your own to speak.

We rode for Memphis in silence. I did not tell you then, about the dull, raw ache that had twisted itself into my stomach as I felt your arms wrap around my waist.

You haunted my dreams that night – only that your legs were between my thighs and my lips were devouring yours. Beneath me, your back arched wordlessly in pleasure. I woke up and realized to my horror that my seed had been spent.

XXX

They brought you before the court the next day for the Pharaoh to hear your case. You had been given a clean smock to year and your hair shone like spun silk under the morning sun. Even the goddess of love Hathor would have been envious of your radiance.

A collective gasp erupted from the crowd gathered as you walked into the throne room. Forgive them, my love, my people are a suspicious lot.

"That hair…and that pale skin! Dark spirits inhabit the body of this one," Karim, one of the other High Priests muttered when the guards brought you to halt before the dais upon which the Pharaoh sat.

The Grand Vizier Shimon Mura read out your case.

"…freed from the brothels of Heliopolis in the name of the Great Pharaoh Atem! She is free to work for her keep in the land of Egypt for as long as she may live, may the Gods bless her soul. Would anyone gathered like to take in this poor girl?"

No one moved. Some made a sign to ward off evil spirits in your direction.

I could free you from your bondage but alas that was not enough for you to hold your head up high and walk the streets of Egypt as a free woman.

"I'll take her," I said from my place beside the Pharaoh, who raised an immaculate eyebrow.

"Seto…"

"I have a need for a new attendant." That much was true, I had dismissed my previous attendant, a dull-faced girl named Kanna a few days ago thinking that I had no further need of her. "The girl's eyes shine with intelligence, she will be a fast learner."

"Seto! That girl is a common harlot from the pleasure-houses of Heliopolis. She is low-born and not fit to even touch the robes of a High Priest!" my mentor Aknadin protested. I did not realize how ugly he was until then, wizen and gnarled like a decaying root.

"As am I," I reminded him, looking to the Pharaoh for his final judgment.

"Have the girl brought to Priest Seto's chambers at noon. Make sure you treat her well."

Thank the Gods our Pharaoh has a kind and gentle heart.

You managed a secret smile my way before the guards led you away.

The rest of the morning was uneventful until a piteous farmer brought his case before the Pharaoh that he had seen a dragon flying across the skies of Memphis the previous night. He told of the great beast whose scales shone silver in the moonlight and from whose terrible mouth shot a burst of white-hot lightning.

The court shuddered in terror.

"Did the dragon hurt anybody?" I asked, my voice catching in my throat. The man shook his head no.

"Even so, we must destroy this great beast!" The Pharaoh stood up from his throne. "Have the men prepare the ballista on the battlements, I will be the one to take down this beast when it next appears!"

There is a myth among my people that when the world was created, a great and terrifying dragon named Apep rose from the underworld and battled against the first Pharaoh for his throne, threatening to engulf the Earth in darkness. The first Pharaoh managed to subdue the dragon, a sign that he was chosen to rule Egypt by the Gods themselves.

There had been whispers among the court that our Pharaoh was weak and incapable of ruling, that already the conquered territories of Canaan and Syria were growing disgruntled and were working with the Hittites in secret to overthrow the Pharaoh. Even in the village of Kul Elna, there was talk of a rebellion lead by an insurgent who styled himself as Thief King Bakura. Egypt was surrounded by enemies both beyond and inside its walls. The boy was merely a shadow of his father, many said he could not hope to hold the throne for long.

Our young Pharaoh was no doubt eager to prove that he was one of the Great Kings of Egypt. A Pharaoh who could slay a dragon would be recognized as divinely chosen by the Gods themselves. He would hold the ultimate power over the people of Egypt.

I for one thought that Great Kings did not kill dragons, they tamed them.

XXX

You appeared at the doorway of my study right on time that afternoon. I was working on balancing the Royal Accounts, it was frustrating work and as the most junior of the High Priests, it fell on me to complete the thankless task.

I rubbed my head and sighed – the harvest had been poor this Shemu, I wondered if we would have enough to feed our troops fighting the resistance in Canaan and Syria.

I looked up from my books and noticed you standing there in the doorway, a heavy tray in hand. Your eyes darted around nervously.

"Come in," I said, smiling. You were a sight for sore eyes.

You set down the tray and hurriedly turned to go.

"Wait…stay and eat with me," the words flew from my lips. It had not been my practice to dine with my attendants but your company seemed to lighten the weariness in my heart. The kitchens were always too generous with their portions anyway.

You lapped at the food hungrily and I realized with a pang that they must have starved you in Heliopolis. We spent the remainder of the afternoon in silence, with me pouring over my books and you sitting in your corner, your silent blue eyes following mine attentively.

Just your presence seemed to fill the entire room with light.

Eventually, the sunset bathed the room in its warm orange glow. It was time for you to go.

"Thank you…" I said, my hands brushing against yours as you reached to retrieve the tray.

You answered with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

We settled into a routine of sorts. You brought me my food and supplies every afternoon and stayed by my side until darkness descended. One day, as I was pouring through the tedious texts Aknadin had assigned, you reached over my shoulder and pointed at the hieroglyph for sun before gesturing towards the setting sun.

"You can read!" I exclaimed in amazement, marveling at how a girl without an education like yourself had learned the Egyptian Hieroglyphs within such a short span of time.

You nodded shyly.

There had been one question that was nagging at the back of my mind from the first day that we had met.

"What is your name?"

You gestured for me to hold up the palm of my hand.

 _"Kisara,"_ you traced and my skin burned at your touch. Kisara, a beautiful name.

From that day on, the silence could never touch us for we had a language of our own. I for one was quite content to sit and stare into your blue eyes as you traced all your secrets upon the palm of my hand.

XXX

The Gods were kind to us that Akhet. The Nile flooded and come Peret, the rich black fields would be lush with sustenance-bringing crops. Egypt would survive. All was peaceful in the palace for once, the rebels in the conquered territories were subdued and I had time to embark on my own studies.

That night, when everyone else had already retired, I was reading a heavy tome on anatomy. The human body with all its intricacies fascinated me. I was so engrossed in the book that I had not noticed you had walked in to bring me some extra candles.

"By Ra Kisara! Don't sneak up on me like that…" my voice had trailed off as your fingers traced the outline of the naked male figure on the page and lingered on his engorged phallus. A hot blush crept my neck – it was improper for a young lady for yourself to be looking at such obscene images.

I tried to slam the cover of the book shut but you stopped me gently.

You pointed breathlessly at the naked figure and then at me. A shy blush bloomed across your cheekbones.

"You want to see _me_?" I mumbled in a fluster, understanding your meaning. An uncomfortable bulge was growing beneath my robes.

 _"Please,"_ you mouthed.

My robes slipped off easily beneath your deft fingers. The cool night air kissed my skin, causing a shudder to snake down my spine. You grinned shyly and gently pressed your lips against my navel, filling me with a terrible raw ache.

"Kisara, I am a High Priest of the Pharaoh's court, I cannot marry…Do you know what that means?" I choked out hoarsely but silently implored you not to stop. Your lips wandered lower and lower…my fingers entwined into your silver hair as you took me into your mouth.

We spent our days studying the ancient tomes and the nights studying each other's bodies. I learned about the pale moons of your breasts, the way your eyes watered up with tears when I was too rough in our lovemaking and the way you gripped my neck fiercely when I asked if I should stop.

 _I love you,_ you traced into my palm when we had collapsed into a tangle of sheets.

"I love you too," I whispered into your ear, slipping a finger inside your wet and willing opening and making love to you again under the light of the full moon.

Our happiness did not last long.

One morning, I was making my rounds around the palace with Isis, the only female among the High Priests. She was nobly born and wise in all the ways of the world. We stopped at a balcony that over-looked the outer courtyard. There I saw you, playing with two young girls with long ebony manes. Courtiers and servants still shunned you alike, but the children were more kind. A happy flush bloomed like flowers upon your pale cheeks.

Isis caught my eye lingering on you.

"Seto, we are High Priests of Egypt. Our duty is first to our Pharaoh, and to our country. There… have been whispers about you and the silver-haired girl. My advice is to let your feelings turn to dust in your heart. No good will come out of it…" her voice was hard and cruel.

I thought it was rich advice coming from her. I had seen the furtive glances she had stolen at Mahad from across the table at our council meetings.

"Isis, I do not need your advice," I said flatly, turning to go.

That afternoon, the Grand Vizier brought forth bad news from our emissaries in Upper Egypt. The Thief King Bakura had launched his assault and was razing villages to the ground. He had declared himself the true King of Egypt and it would only be a matter of time before he reached the capital.

Mahad, the best military commander among us was assigned to lead the charge.

Isis wept.

Mahad did not return.

XXX

A somber mood had filled the palace. Aknadin and I were charged with preparing our soldiers for battle. There were rumors among the survivors of the charge against Kul Elna that the Thief King had managed to call forth the powers of the Shadow Realm and was unstoppable. What chance did our young Pharaoh who was still green in the art of battle stand?

Spirits were low and the common-folk fled Memphis in droves, whispering that the darkness would swallow us whole when the Thief King's army finally broke through the city walls. The Pharaoh became even more obsessed with finding the White Dragon. If he slew the beast, Egypt's faith in him as its divine protector would be restored.

He took me into his private chambers once.

"Seto, how do you find and kill a dragon?" he asked, a crazed look flashing in his amethyst eyes.

I answered that I didn't know while a lump swelled in my throat. The books in the palace library spoke little of dragons and dark spells.

He sighed and sank into his chair in defeat.

"Seto…I fear for our country. You may the youngest of the Priests but you are my closest confidante, should anything happen to me…you will be my heir."

There was once when I had looked up to the Pharaohs who were supposed to be Gods among Men, but I had no desire to be Pharaoh then. I did not envy Atem who carried the weight of the fate of Egypt upon his young and weary shoulders.

"I will train our soldiers harder, my Pharaoh. We have the best army in the living world, our victory is assured. You will live a long and happy life" I said to console him but deep in my heart, I was less certain.

I confided in you about my troubles that night, raking my fingers tenderly through your silver strands. I told you about the lie I had told the Pharaoh.

I had seen a dragon once when I was a little boy.

A group of marauders had set fire to my village but at the moment of looming defeat, a great White Dragon had appeared in the sky, raining white lightning upon the attackers. I remember how its majestic silver scales had shone in that blazing carnage.

 _"The dragon was protecting you!"_ you traced into the palm of my hand., a soft smile curling at your lips.

I asked you what you knew of dragons.

 _"They come from the moon. They protect good humans and punish the bad ones. Don't worry Seto, you are safe."_

Oh, my love, you are so mysterious sometimes.

XXX

Our Pharaoh was murdered in his sleep by a phantom, the blade that sealed the deed bled purple for days afterward. Poison. His chambers were locked that night and no assailant was found. The court was rife with whispers of dark magic.

My coronation was a swift, somber affair. I soon found that a crown was a heavy burden.

Our troops tried to hold off the Thief King's assault for as long as they could but to no avail. They eventually arrived at the gates of the once great city of Memphis.

A siege was declared and it fell on me to lead the final stand. The palace's walls were strong, but they would eventually break. Then what? We did not have the men to face the Thief King's army in open battle. Besides, I had enough of the senseless bloodshed. The High Priests prayed in their shrines for the Gods to bless us with victory, but it was futile for the Gods cannot be reasoned with. I decided to surrender – I would go down in history as the Pharaoh who gave up Egypt to a common bandit but perhaps my death could save the life of thousands.

"I love you," I whispered fiercely into your ear before turning to head up the battlements. Tears shone in your eyes.

A terrible sense of dread filled me to the core as I climbed the steps to the battlements. The hairs on my neck stood on their end.

"Hello Pharaoh Seto," the voice chilled me to the bone. I came face to face with the Thief King himself. My fallen comrades lay at his feet.

"How did you get through the palace walls?" my eyes widened in horror.

"I was getting a little bored waiting for your army to come face me but you cowards just know how to hide behind your walls eh? I've decided to come to you!" the pale moonlight glinted dangerously off the ridges of the terrible scar on his cheek. I stood dumbly rooted to the spot, unable to move.

 _Shadow Magic._

"Kill me and be done with it," I muttered. Enough people had died for this forsaken throne, let it end with me.

A terrible screech erupted through the heavens then. I looked up and saw the White Dragon raining destruction upon the Thief King's Troops. White fire descended from the sky, and the smell of ashes filled the air.

The Gods had mercy after all.

"No!" the Thief King yelled and charged at me, ready to plunge his dagger into my heart.

The dragon swooped down and the thief king's knife made contact with the dragon's scales instead.

 _"Let me protect you, Seto…"_

A terrifying blaze of white light erupted from the dragon's mouth and the Thief King was no more.

By the moonlight, I saw the dragon's form begin to morph and change into that of a girl – a girl with silver hair and blue eyes. A crimson rose bloomed across your white smock.

"No Kisara!" I whispered mournfully, holding you in my arms, realizing too late at what you truly were. The moon shone cruelly, illuminating the unbidden tears that splashed down onto your cheeks. My world would never be bright again.

You smiled sweetly, reaching for my face one last time and then, you too were gone.

XXX

In the aftermath, the High Priests and I set to work on restoring the city of Memphis and an era of peace and prosperity was soon ushered in, though the ache in my heart never healed. Tell me, my love, how can a heart heal if it had never been set right?

Some nights I lamented the fact that you never told me your secret. Most nights, I just longed to hold you in my arms again.

The common-folk came to know me as the Pharaoh that tamed the White Dragon, though only you and I will ever know the truth.

Kisara, my love, I am an old man now, but when I look at the moon, I only dream of you.

 **A/N:** Hope you guys liked it! If you would like to read about Seto and Kisara in modern times, please check out my other story The Ties that Bind Us. That one will have a happier ending I promise!


End file.
